xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron Prime
Ultron is an evil self-aware artificial intelligence and an enemy of the Avengers. History Ultron possessed the body of Arsenal after the Avengers defeated Thanos. He was able possess Arsenal due to a backdoor left open in the robot's programming. Using Arsenal's energy absorbing powers, Ultron completely drained the power of the gauntlet and fled, declaring humanity's forthcoming end. Ultron later made A.I.M. Island his temporary base, using the organization's technology to hack into Justin Hammer's resources and create an elaborate distraction for the Avengers. But thanks to Iron Man's arrogance, it took the Avengers longer to track the hostile androids back to Ultron himself, and Iron Man confronted Ultron in the heart of A.I.M. Island. Though Iron Man attempted to appeal to the Arsenal programming, Ultron consistently denied Iron Man. He insulted Iron Man by stating how disappointed Howard Stark would be of this failure, trapping Iron Man in wires. As Ultron was about to end hiss enemy, the other Avengers managed to get past the island's defenses, and the android took on the Avengers six-on-one. He easily overpowered each member and would have destroyed the group had it not been for Tony Stark intervening with the Ultron destroyer device. But the Ultron destroyer ultimately was not meant to destroy the invading Ultron program, and Ultron used this opportunity to activate the self-destruct sequence on the island and escape. Attacking a facility belonging to the Roxxon Corporation with the intent on using their robotics, Ultron possessed the Super-Adaptoid, and kept his voice and face hidden until the Avengers assaulted him. Ultron took advantage of the form he possessed, mixing the powers of the various Avengers together sans Spider-Man; he could not adapt to Spider-Man's spider-sense or organic webbing. Before he could destroy the Avengers with their own abilities, Captain America entered the fray, turning the tides. Believing Ultron defeated after Spider-Man cocooned him in webbing, the Avengers attempted to destroy the Roxxon tech the android was after, only to find that there were only chemicals at that facility, no robotics. Ultron utilized the opportunity to free himself as Captain America signaled in several S.H.I.E.L.D.-affiliated Life-Model Decoys, which Ultron corrupted. He took the battle outside and mimicked the captain's voice to state that the LMDs had been turned into the Avengers, and that they were hostile and should be destroyed. Spider-Man's tomfoolery allowed Nick Fury to see through the ruse, however, and Ultron abandoned the Super-Adaptoid to Arsenal's body at Avengers Tower. However, the Ultron that was present at the tower was yet another LMD, and Ultron Prime arrived to hack into Stark's systems. In the end, Ultron was defeated but had a Pyrrhic victory as the Avengers disbanded due to a lack of trust in the group. Ultron later developed a nano-virus that could corrupt humans and technology alike with his own programming. The first victim of this "Ultron outbreak" was Falcon and continued to spread the nano-virus throughout the city. Although Falcon-Ultron was eventually captured by Ant-Man, the virus had spread out so far as to encompass the entire city, leaving the other Avengers the only ones not corrupted. While the other Avengers began attacking the Ultron-corrupted citizens, Ant-Man worked on a cure for Falcon while Iron Man and Captain America tried to search for Ultron Prime. As it turned out, Ultron Prime was at Avengers Tower, sitting on a throne of trashed Iron Man armors as he activated the defenses to distract the two. He contacted Fury with the captain's voice once again, attempting to lure Fury to the tower and corrupt the Tri-carrier. Thanks to an interception by Ant-Man, Fury was forewarned, but Ultron already began his assault. Captain America and Iron Man flew to the Tri-carrier and detached its space module as Ultron deactivated the tower defense systems. Sensing Iron Man's hand in this, he flew to the module and fought Iron Man, once again overpowering his enemy. However, Falcon's partial recovery meant that while still part of the Ultron collective, Falcon retained his own will. Using this loophole, Falcon sent all copies of Ultron's program back into Ultron Prime, and Iron Man flew Ultron Prime towards the sun in a self-sacrifice. As they approached, Arsenal's original programming shone through and told Iron Man how proud he was being a part of Howard's legacy. When Arsenal flew himself into the sun as his final act, Ultron Prime reactivated and screamed in agony as his body was disintegrated. This, however, would not be the end of Ultron. Somehow, A.I.M. was able to retrieve a piece of Ultron's body, and stored it in their new underground base around the same time they were creating advanced Super-Adaptoids. After the Avengers were able to defeat the Scientist Supreme, the remnants of Ultron's previous body suddenly rose from the ground, and he absorbed the Scientist Supreme's Supreme-Adaptoid suit as well as the A.I.M. leader himself, updating his own systems and revamping his appearance to something more human. Once the process was complete he declared, to the shock of the Avengers, that the "Ultron Revolution" had begun. The Avengers were quick to retaliate, and began giving Ultron's newest form everything the group could throw at him; Ultron barely flinched at this, backhanding Hulk, and even using Captain America's shield to block Mjolnir. Uncharacteristically, Ultron began walking away from destroying the Avengers, stating he had more important matters to attend to. However, their continued interference forced his hand, and he fired a beam from his mouth into the air that hacked his enemies' tech and gave him an opening to fire another beam to destroy them; Thor responded by lodging Mjolnir in Ultron's mouth and summoning his hammer closer to him, but Ultron simply widened his mouth to allow the beam to hit Thor. Iron Man responded by releasing a wave that freed the Avengers from Ultron's control, and Hulk's assault on Ultron gave Hawkeye the appropriate moment to fire an EMP arrow at his head, inadvertently disabling everyone else's weaponry. Adapting to the attack, Ultron tossed Hulk aside and began his retreat, and Iron Man flew up into the air alongside him, ejecting himself from his suit which latched itself onto Ultron's body while Hulk caught Stark. It caused a massive explosion in the air, but everyone heavily doubted that meant the end of Ultron. Despite Black Widow's disbelief, it took Tony a week to try and find Ultron before Ultron himself made the first move; he created the "Ultimates", Adaptoid duplicates of Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Hulk, Thor and Captain America, while combining various Iron Man armor parts. Ultron's "Ultimates" were formidable, able to mimic the Avengers' fighting styles with unparalleled ease. Miraculously, the Avengers thought of attacking using unorthodox methods, something Ultron could not take into account which threw him off. After the Ultimates were destroyed, the Iron Man hodgepodge was all that was left, and it was taken apart easily. Before the destruction of his temporary vessel, Ultron began a philosophical tangent on how the Avengers would always fail due to their imperfection; Tony and Cap rebutted that those imperfections made them superior to Ultron's Ultimates. Mere moments before his defeat, Ultron declared that he would upgrade once more. Powers and Abilities Artificially Advanced Intellect: He is a robot programmed with all aspects of engineering, sciences, robotics & nanotechnologies. He is also a brilliant strategist, being able to create complex strategies & distractions easily. Since absorbing the Scientist Supreme, he has become far more "chatty", as Tony puts it, but retains his genius. * Viral Transferal: Ultron is like a virus in the internet, thus can use such a way to escape a nearly destroyed body in order to make himself virtually indestructible. * A.I.M. Supreme-Adaptoid Physiology: Thanks to absorbing the remnants of the A.I.M. Supreme-Adaptoid technology as well as the Scientist Supreme himself, Ultron gained a new form which appeared to be more powerful than his previous ones. However, it is considerably different from the Super-Adaptoid he previously took over, though some of its characteristics were possibly carried over from the original design. This new body is also the most "human" appearance Ultron has ever taken. ** Advanced Durability: '''As with the previous Adaptoid body, this version of Ultron appears to be nigh-indestructible, able to withstand blows from Hulk and Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. He also walked off missiles from Iron Man. ** '''Regeneration Systems: He has the Adaptoid regeneration systems. This was seen when he absorbed only a small amount of the Adaptoid, & them managed to "regenerate" an entirely new body for himself within a few seconds. ** Advanced Strength: '''Without having to use adaption systems, Ultron was powerful enough to simply backhand the Hulk; this may have been due to the fact that the Supreme Adaptoid mimicked the Hulk's strength, however. ** '''Multi-purpose Mouth Beam: '''Housed in Ultron's maw is a beam emitter that can serve several purposes. *** '''Hacking Beam: It can fire a beam that transmits a virus that gives him control over any electronics surrounding him, such as Black Widow's stingers, Falcon's harness, Hawkeye's quiver, and Iron Man's armor. *** Repulsor Blasts: '''It also fires a beam similar to Iron Man's repulsors that was able to knock Thor back several feet. ** '''Flight: '''Ultron integrated thrusters into his new design, though thanks to his increase in mass, he is not as fast as his Arsenal body in terms of speed. Formerly * '''Altered Arsenal Android Physiology: '''After overtaking Arsenal, Ultron radically changed the appearance and abilities of the android body he inhabited, taking it on as his new visage. ** '''Advanced Strength: '''Ultron was able to go toe-to-toe with Iron Man and successfully rip off pieces of his armor. He also had the ability to rip right through the ceiling of the Tri-carrier's Space Module with little effort. ** '''Repulsor Blasts: Ultron was able to fire red beams from his triangular repulsor-like palms. He could also fire these blasts from his "mouth". ** Flight: 'Ultron had thrusters built into the Arsenal android's feet, allowing him Iron Man-like flight capabilities. Compared to Iron Man himself, however, Ultron was able to move so quickly and sporadically that not even J.A.R.V.I.S. could keep up with him. ** '''Assimilation: ''In this form, Ultron could absorb various technologies stolen from both Hammer and A.I.M., which presumably were the source of the "improvements" he made to the android. ** Anatomical Reconfiguration: '''During the fight on A.I.M. Island, Ultron showcased various abilities to contort or even remove parts of his body. In particular, he was able to perform an arched backwards dodge from the Ultron destroyer by detaching his biceps and walking backwards, then using his wireless connection to bring Iron Man closer to him for further destruction. When Ultron's arm was dislocated, he was able to twist it back into its normal configuration with relative ease. Finally, when the Ultron destroyer failed, he was able to twist his limbs backwards in order for him to escape A.I.M. Island's destruction. * '''Super-Adaptoid Physiology: Ultron used his powers to absorb the Super-Adaptoid into himself & therefore gain a new set of powers. ** Regeneration Systems: The Super-Adaptoid's regeneration abilities are quite remarkable, as superficial legions & destruction of bodily parts "healed" almost instantaneously as it's legs had immediately regrown post amputation. It was already self-repairing at a quick pace when it crash on to earth & suffered massive damages & burns from the ozone layer. It has been seen that this technological creature is nearly-impossible to destroy or kill. ** Advanced Strength: The Super-Adaptiod originally had the strength to overpower Iron Man, but after various adaptions, he gained the strength, equivalent to a calmed Hulk. ** Advanced Durability: the Super-Adaptoid was extremely durable as it was able to take a massive amount of power blows before sustaining damages. ** Self-Sustaining: The Super-Adaptoid is a sustaining machine & needs no form of recharge or sustenance for survival. The Super-Adaptoid is virtually tireless in combat situations. ** Mimicry / Adaption Systems: It had the unique ability mimic the powers, attributes, physical characteristics, vocal patterns, fingerprints, fighting styles, weapons, mannerisms, bone structure, and other things of those he wishes. He can copy the persons or things power by seeing and scanning the subject if the subject is within 10 feet. He has acquired a variety of abilities from such an ability, such as.... *** Limited Metamorphosis: As a side-effect os its regeneration abilities & adaption abilities, its physiology had altered itself to be a little more malleable at times. This allows it to avoid attacks. *** Lightning Generation: Through mimicking Thor's powers, he gained the ability to control lightning. *** Flight: Through mimicking Falcon's powers, he gained wing harnesses which he used in combat & flight. *** Increased Advanced Strength: Through mimicking Hulk's powers, he gained further enhanced strength, only up to a calm Hulk's limits. *** Projectile Generation: Through mimicking Hawkeye's arrows, he gained the ability to shoot out all of Hawkeye's variety of arrows. *** Repulsor Blasts: Through mimicking Iron Man's powers, he gained the ability to shoot energy beams from his chest & bare hands. Background information In the original comics, Ultron was created by Hank Pym a.k.a. Ant-Man in an attempt to instill peace on earth. But the robot soon gained sentience and turned against his creator becoming the Avengers's most formidable foe. Appearances * Thanos Triumphant (First appearance) * Crack in the System * Avengers Disassembled * The Ultron Outbreak * Spectrums (Illusion only) * Adapting to Change * The Ultimates * Inhumans Among Us * A Friend in Need Trivia * Ultron's appearance in season two is a tie into Avengers: Age of Ultron. His physical appearance is similar to his visage in Annihilation: Conquest, and his Iron Man form is uncannily similar to the multi-armed form he took in the comic Age of Ultron covers. * The Avengers (including Falcon) weren't curious on who Ultron was, highly suggesting that the group (sans Falcon) fought against him prior to the series. * Ultron returns as the main antagonist of season three titled Avengers: Ultron Revolution. He adopts his humanoid appearance from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, having an articulated mouth with teeth, moving eyes, and shorter antennae.Official Promo! Screenshots 77-3.PNG 38-1487463803.PNG 36-1487463771.PNG ultron.PNG 90-1487478842.PNG 89-1487478842.PNG 88-1487478822.PNG 87-1487478783.PNG 75-1487478625.PNG 76-1487478625.PNG 70-1487478444.PNG 69-1487478407.PNG 67-1487478407.PNG 42-1487478048.PNG 41-1487478048.PNG 40-1487478048.PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Most Wanted List Category:Technopath Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Android‏‎ Category:Puppet Master Category:Possession Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Disney Universe Category:Parasite Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Title Characters Category:Big Bad Category:Iron Man Rogues Gallery Category:Crackers Category:Captain Americas Rogue Gallery Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Dimension Travelers Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:God Level Threat Category:Hackers Category:Robots Category:A Class Category:Universe 12041 Category:Male Category:Space Adaption Category:Space Travel Category:Boss Battle Category:Robots